


Каждому по потребностям

by littledoctor, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке с кинк-феста: «Gloryhole с кем-нибудь из главных шести мужских персонажей ребута».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каждому по потребностям

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Needs Met](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/225028) by florahart. 



> минет, анонимный секс, gloryhole

У Звездного Флота, как организации военной, есть правила и инструкции буквально на каждый случай жизни.  
  
А значит, на каждой звездной базе и на большинстве планет-членов Федерации есть свой черный рынок. Даже на Новом Вулкане, хотя любой его житель будет отрицать это до последнего, даже те, кто непосредственно снимает сливки с желающих расслабиться в _почти_ дозволенных Флотом рамках.  
  
Маккой делает вид, что ни о чем таком понятия не имеет; пусть все думают, что он снимает стресс, выпивая чуть больше, чем считается приличным, и время от времени грозя прибить капитана и/или старпома, если те не перестанут пытаться героически и нелепо сдохнуть на каждой второй миссии.  
  
Но да, он знает, как найти места, где можно удовлетворить другие нужды.  
  
Сегодня ему не хочется искать истину на дне бутылки, и капитан не совершал глупостей уже недели две. К тому же у Маккоя выходной, так что нет нужды торчать на корабле. Он отправляется туда, где обычно покупает бурбон, и да, он останавливается ненадолго промочить горло, но сегодня у него другая цель. Десять минут спустя он идет к задней части помещения.  
  
Туалет тут относительно чистый, особенно для заведения подобного толка, поэтому Маккой занимает место в крайней в ряду кабинке и принимается ждать. Заскучать он не успевает.  
  
  
Дверь соседней кабинки открывается и закрывается, слышатся возня и шуршание, означающие, что вошедший заглядывает под разделяющую кабинки перегородку. По ту сторону он увидит форменные флотские ботинки и скрещенные лодыжки — знак согласия, — и следом в дырку в перегородке просовывается мясистый палец с траурным ногтем.  
  
  
У Маккоя мелькает мысль, знает ли он того, кому принадлежит этот палец, но надолго он на ней не задерживается: опускается на колени и коротко его облизывает: предложение принято.  
  
  
Палец быстро исчезает, и его место тут же занимает член, красивый, розовый, чуть больше среднего и необрезанный. Маккой одобрительно мычит и запускает язык под крайнюю плоть, нежно, неторопливо обводит по контуру и переходит к стволу, доставая так далеко, как может.  
  
Его пациент — ему нравится думать о тех, кому он отсасывает, как о пациентах, потому что он о них заботится, делает им хорошо, — терпеливо ждет, пока Маккой не наиграется, и тот наконец всасывает с силой, стискивая губами и языком и чуть прихватывая зубами. По ту сторону раздается стон и приглушенные ругательства. Впрочем, его партнер мог бы и не сдерживаться: Маккой не вслушивается в то, что происходит за тонкой стеной, важно лишь, что у него самого стоит еще крепче, потому что именно он довел того человека до стонов и нецензурщины.  
  
Время от времени он приостанавливается и снова облизывает член от основания до головки или прижимается языком к щелке, пока, наконец, не завязывает с играми и не заглатывает его целиком, прижимаясь носом к перегородке и позволяя незнакомцу трахать свой рот, вставлять по самые гланды, так, что Маккой давится на каждом толчке. Приспустив штаны, он дрочит себе, быстро, жестко, направив член в сторону другой кабинки, чтобы кончить своему партнеру на ботинки или хотя бы это вообразить.  
  
Когда рот заполняет спермой, он ослабляет напор языка и подносит ладонь, которой дрочил себе, к губам, собирая семя и используя его вместо смазки, а потом снова плотно смыкает губы и давится чужим членом.  
  
Он кончает ровно в тот момент, когда перед глазами уже темнеет от недостатка воздуха, когда член во рту обмякает настолько, чтобы пропустить немного кислорода. У него давно никого не было, и оргазм вырывается струя за струей, пачкая пол, ботинки и брюки того, кто стоит по ту сторону.  
  
Маккой все еще стискивает себя, ловя последние отголоски удовольствия, когда его оставляют одного, и спустя пару секунд шуршания перепачканный в сперме флотский ботинок пинает его колено. Маккой неловко сгибается и слизывает свои следы.  
  
Закончив, он на какое-то время остается на коленях, раздумывая, не продолжить ли вечер, посмотреть, не удастся ли вернуться на корабль с ноющей задницей, заполненной еще чьей-нибудь спермой, но решает, что хочет прокрутить последнее приключение еще раз, в своей постели, поэтому, когда туалет пустеет, он встает, отряхивает колени, приводит себя в порядок и возвращается в бар, расслабленный и довольный.  
  
Он пропускает еще один стаканчик, чувствуя, как бурбон щипет натруженную глотку, и поднимается, собираясь уходить.  
  
— Назад на корабль, а? — раздается позади знакомый голос.  
  
  
Маккой поворачивается и кивает:  
  
— Уже получил то, за чем приходил, — хрипло отвечает он. — А ты?  
  
Скотти облизывается и чуть склоняется к нему.  
  
— У тебя колени грязные, — замечает он, указывая на его брюки носком форменного ботинка.  
  
— Точно, — соглашается Маккой.  
  
Обратно к кораблю они идут в молчании, но Маккой думает — или, по крайней мере, надеется, — что теперь до следующей увольнительной ждать не придется.


End file.
